Dont Close The Book : ONESHOT
by Foreverforgottenx09
Summary: Shane And Mitchie, when an argument ends in the worst possible ,what is shane willing to do to make it right?


**Hey! well this is my first ever oneshot and im am SO proud of it and i cant thank enough to the newspaper really! I Had so much fun writing it and i hope that you have fun reading it!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ok. So this idea came Wednesday – 23rd September 2009. Random ok I were sitting down after I got home from school and the Tameside advertiser had come (local newspaper) and I always just quickly skim threw it looking at deaths and the lonely Hearts add – I find them funny and I received a text message from my friend and my ring tone was don't close the book by Honor society and suddenly I just had an idea for a story._

_

* * *

  
_

Dont Close the book.

Mitchie and I had been married for 3 years And together we had a beautiful 9 month old baby girl. Today –_June 15th_. 3 years exactly we had been married .Yes our anniversary. So I bet your wondering why I'm sitting here looking at the lonely hearts page and not at my beautiful wife and lavishing her with gifts and 'I loves you?'

Well 2 months we got into a fight, not just any fight a fight over the pettiest but most important thing.

***

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT"_ She yelled at me on that night "I forgot I'm sorry" I tried to say without stress back to her. "you just forgot" she replied just following up " yes I just forgot, I've had a lot on my mind with the band, my parents ---" I trailed sliding my hands threw my hair "what and me and Summer don't fit into this?" She said coming forward to me with a tear stained face "I... Just _forgot_" I said calmly to her again "so... you... You just forgot about your wife and daughter?" "_Yes_" I admitted "AND... SO YOUR LIFE WOULD JUST BE EASIER WITHOUT US BOTH" she yelled at me again.

I couldn't do anything, I could say no but that would just cause another argument and I couldn't say yes because... "Fine" Mitchie said quietly before leaving me I the kitchen. I didn't know where she went all I knew was she was still in the apartment most likely comforting summer.

I heard a door open and a wheeling noise across the wood flooring "Mitchie?" I called as I walked to the hall way. There she was standing with a suitcase and summer in her baby carrier "What are you doing?" I asked her. She Sniffed "I'm leaving Shane, you wanted us gone so" I felt pain. Like my heard had just been ripped out "Don't... Don't do this to me Mitchie. I love you" I begged as she unlocked the door. As she walked out she quietly cried "_goodbye Shane_, I will always love you"

***

I forgot to start the dishwasher before I left for the studio that morning. 2 month ago. Now I sit here waiting for the clock to turn reading the lonely hearts and how soon I would become one. Mitchie had filed for a divorce a month ago and today the papers had come through for us to sign. I was off to court where we would both sign and see who would have custody of Summer.

***

I arrived at the magistrates court at 11:50. The divorce papers were at 12. I walked into the building knowing this was going to break my heart. Mitchie was there waiting with summer, she looked stress, tired, awful yet to me beautiful as ever. We both sat waiting to be called, not uttering a word, Summer had grown since I had last seen her, her hair was longer and darker she was no longer looking like a new born baby but more and more like Mitchie and I. "Mr & Mrs Gray?" A Man Called from a doorway. We both stood up and followed the man into the room, my heart was beating too fast as we took steps closer to the end of our marriage.

Once we were seated the man read out the agreements to the divorce. "Ms Torres will have custody of Summer Gray until she reaches the age of 16" we both nodded " Mr Gray Will have visiting right where Summer May Sleep at him house and ect" We nodded again. He went through the belonging and Money" I would pay Mitchie for the upbringing of summer. I would get to keep the apartment, whilst the house in Dallas would become Mitchies'. "Well if you both just sign here" He finished. Mitchie and I both looked at each other waiting for the other to sign "_Mitchie_" I pleaded.. I didn't want our marriage to end "I love you" I continued. She still sat there with summer in her left hand and the pen in her right

" _I love you and summer with the whole of my heart, and if I could I would go back in time to start the dishwasher I would. I know I acted badly that night and I shouldn't use that for an excuse, I was inexcusable but, I love you, I will die without you._" Tears were leaking from my eyes as my heart began to break "_But... But if... if this divorce makes you happy then I would sign here just to know that you are happy. Seeing you unhappy breaks my heart but knowing that you are happy, loved and cared for makes me happy enough. And seeing you sad ... Makes me sad knowing that I let something get to you to make you sad_"

Tears were flowing now, not mine just here as well. "Shane" she started "_I love you; I always will and always have. Never once have I doubted that... and that speech just made the reason stronger to why I married you. You are the caring, loving, kind person I fell in love with and still do want to spend the rest of my life with_"

We were both crying but she stood up and with summer walked out of the room – not signing the papers. I followed out after her she was waiting in the corridor. "so what do you say?" I asked as I looked at her _"I love you"_ she mumbled. That was it. That was all I needed, I grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug I could possibly give "_I love you_" I told her as I kissed her hair. "_And I'm sorry_" I felt her wet tears seep threw into my shirt but I didn't mind, because I knew they were no longer sad tears but happy tears.

We pulled apart from our hug where I took summer I my arms, she was sound asleep but it felt good to hold her after so long. "I'm sorry" Mitchie said to me. "What for?" "For everything" I didn't have words to say to her, the heartbreak she had put me through but it was all worth it just to have her back in my arms. I couldn't help but kiss her. i mumbled against her lips "don't be" before kissing her again.

We walked out of the court after that my arm wrapped around her back smiling, nothing could make me happier "You know..." I told her "what?" Mitchie asked looking up at me "_I don't regret not turning on the dishwasher_" I finished as we reached my car. She looked at me confused "because if I didn't then our relationship wouldn't be as strong as it would be now" I finished pecking her on her lips where she just smiled at me.

We had arrived back at our apartment before I remembered what the day was to day. Mitchie had just set summer down for a nap before she walked out to the living room to me. I walked over to her with a huge grin on my face. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked bringing er hands up to her face "Well other that beautiful no" I smiled. "Then what?" I just chuckled "happy Anniversary Baby I love you" I pulled out of my pocket a box. And placed it in her had. She smiled at me "Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked "I love you – " She cut me off by smashing her lips to mine and wrapping her arms around my neck.

***

_And from this day... I will always remember... don't close the book, because you never know what will Happen you just have to remember that it's not the end of the_

_

* * *

_

**_Rubbish line at the end i know but.. i couldnt think of anything better!_**

**_What do you think?_**

_**Should i make one from mitchies point of view?**_


End file.
